uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecill Wolverston
Cecill Wolverston Cecill Wolverston is a 43 year old human that resides in The Halidom of Varraine. Cecil is a very thoughtful man who won't make an decision without thinking first. He's been through alot and lived in some pretty bad places. This has taught him to rarely make judgment mistakes. If asked to do something, Cecill will do that task with all his abilities and as efficiently as he can. Overall, Cecill Wolverston is not very good at any physical fighting, but can surely get himself out of an ugly situation. Early Life Cecill's early years weren't too bright. He grew up in Ravenport. If you don't know what Ravenport is like, let me elaborate. It's the armpit of north Caerundal. It's the hangout for low-lives, pirates, crooks, and scoundrel alike. His father Clyde was a skilled writer, poet, and philanthropist. However he had his flaws. Clyde was a heavy drinker and paid no attention to Cecill and his mother. Cecill's mother Edna on the other hand, raised him into a polite, confident young man that couldn't wait to experience what the world has to offer. After working at the Gold Tooth inn for several years, he had managed to save up enough gold to travel around Caerundal. He said goodbye to beloved mother and left Ravenport hoping never to return. The only reason Cecill would ever return was when he could afford to get his mother out of the hell hole and put her somewhere more desirable. He was 18 years old when he left. On The Road For the next 23 years Cecill was constantly on the move. He jumped from settlement to settlement picking small handyman jobs. He was making just enough gold to keep going. These small jobs led to his understanding of mechanisms and how things work. This was not necessarily a happy part of his life. During his time on the road, he regrettably passed through Terramor. One night when Cecill was sitting in e local inn, something happened that changed his life for the worse. He was sitting alone minding his own buisness when all of a sudden he felt an intense burning sensation on his back. It ended up being an acid attack. He was taken to a hospital and healed for the next few days. He was left with permanently damaged flesh on back with minor deformities. To this day Cecill still doesn't know who did it or why. This incident led to his fear of all potions. Settling Down This chapter of his life begins at age 41. After his years of living a simple life, Cecill decided to settle down somewhere and actually make something of his life. He made his first big investment when he purchased his first hobbit hole in Holsmere. This quaint little halfling town caught Cecill's eye. This was a good time in Cecill's life. He also took his first full time job. He pursued bus dream of becoming a writer like his father, by becoming the editor of the Holsmere Gazette. Sadly, he only published one issue (that issue is still available in Holsmere) before leaving that job. He felt he wasn't getting paid enough for the amount of work it took. Cecill took another job in Holsmere. He became the only officer of the Holsmere town watch. He enjoyed that job because he got to walk the streets of the town he loved. He made plenty of friends during his time there, and swore oath to be loyal to the duke of Holsmere, Duke Garfwin Norfoot. The War of Esamtar A few months later, the War of Esamtar made a another big change in Cecill's life. Upon Holsmere's entrance into the war, the captain of the Holsmere Guard, Auxus Aureles, issued a conscription. Therefore, Cecill was drafted into the 1st Infantry unit. On the eve of battle, the entire Holsmere Guard ran into the Hye Kin Raa army. Most of Holsmere's forces were slaughtered, but a few survived. The few that survived returned to Holsmere, but Cecill was nowhere to be found. A few days later. Cecill came stumbling through the town gates bloodied and beaten. Luckily, Sgt. Darris of the 2nd Infantry unit saw Cecill and carried him to the barracks. Sgt. Darris and Sgt. Warrick of the 1st Dragoons unit performed emergency surgery on Cecill and removed an arrow from his already deformed back. Cecill told the Sergeants that he was tortured by Hye Kin Raa. There was no apparent reason for this atrocity. Cecill rested in the barracks for a few days until he regained his strength. Spiritual Awakening During his time healing in the barracks, Cecill had somewhat of a spiritual awakening. While he was in bed, he believes he saw Coelum The Lightbringer herself. She told him to do something with his life that means something to him. Not to constantly try to please others. Cecill took this advice to the heart and will always remember it. Immediately after this vision he converted to the faith of Order. He wasn't religious before this happened, but is now a follower of Order. Cecill then made a big decision. He decided to leave Holsmere and move to the big city, Varraine. He left Holsmere at age 42. Upon his arrival without any preparations of where he will live, he spoke to the ruler of Varraine, Pontifex Nicodemeus. The pontifex told Cecill what jobs were available and the words "theater master" stuck out. The Pontifex explained what was required of the position. "Organization, people skills, and writing". Cecill perked up remembering his dream of creative writing when he heard these words and took the job immediately. Lucky for Cecill, the job came with a free house right beside the theater he'd be managing. Cecill is still the theater master and loves working on his plays. This is the happiest time in Cecill's life. He followed his dream, he has plenty of friends, and he's had all the experiences one can wish for. He intends on living the rest of his life in Varraine as the theater master. Category:Characters